


Untouched

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katie's family seek to connect their daughter to Royalty, Darcey finds herself agreeing.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

Left alone after the wedding it was all too clear that, much as Katie believed that the Princess loved her, she was terrified. Darcey, the princess, a royal that had been blessed with parents who wanted only happiness for their daughter, smiled slightly as she moved to stroke the girl's cheek. 

"Frightened?"

"No just..."

As the girls words faltered into silence, Darcey smiled softly, moving to kiss the girl gently, smiling as she felt the girl's held breath release, the girl finally trusted her. 

"Innocent."

Darcey finished the sentence softly. 

"Yes..."

"You keep shaking... I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry."

"Come on..."

Darcey smiles, leads Katie out onto the balcony, her arm tight around Katie's waist as they looked down on the very people who would become their subjects, her smile soft as she moved to kiss Katie again. 

"Listen to them... they love you already. Almost as much as I do."

"You..."

"Love you."

Darcey repeats the words softly. 

"My princess."


End file.
